The Rewritten Punch
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: When Hermione punched Draco in third year, Draco ran off. This is what happened if he'd stood up to her, of course, he didn't plan on standing up to her ending the way it did...


**Here's a short ficlet for you. It's that epic moment when Hermione punches Draco in Prisoner of Azkaban, just turned into a Dramione piece :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione yelled, backing Draco up against the wall with her wand at his throat. Draco trembled under her hold, he was genuinely afraid of Hermione's spellwork, she was the brightest witch of her age and he was certain that wasn't limited to mundane spells, but a variety of hexes as well.

Moments passed with Draco's eyes on her wand as he quivered, until Ron spoke. "Hermione, no, he's not worth it."

Draco waited expectantly for Hermione's wand to drop. When it did, he smirked. A Hermione who wasn't prepared to hex him was much less scary. He chuckled softly, about to come out with a malicious comment when his head was slammed back against the stone with the force of her punch. He yelped in surprise, slipping down the wall slightly as he clutched his nose and both of his friends ran off, leaving him behind. He glowered after them, before dropping his gaze to Hermione. He stepped up close to her, remembering her of his towering height and he swore she gulped slightly.

"You insolent mudblood," he spat, more venomously than ever. He caught her upper arms and turned, shoving her back against the rock. "You'll pay for that."

"Let her go, Malfoy!" Harry threatened from behind him, but Draco took no notice. He leaned down closer to her, malice and violent intent shining in his eyes.

"You've got fire, Granger, I'll give you that," he said, chuckling.

Hermione squirmed in his grip, but was unable to free herself or reach her wand. "Malfoy, let go, you're hurting me," she said, her voice faint.

Draco wanted her to be scared. He wanted her to realise he wasn't some pathetic child but someone with the power to intimidate and control. He could see fear forming her in eyes, her seeing the anger in his. "You don't deserve to walk this planet," he said, the words slow and cruelly to show her just how much he meant them.

"Get away from her!" Ron called, stepping closer but Draco was far from scared of the Weasel.

Hermione bit down on her lip nervously and Draco smirked. "Scared, Granger?" He murmured in her ear. He went to whisper something cold and vindictive, trying to make her feel like nothing but was suddenly completely sidetracked by fullness of her lips and then the colour of her eyes.

He fell silent for a moment, studying her intently and realising that she was really quite beautiful. He cursed mentally for even having such a thought, but he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked as a slight blush filled her cheeks. He didn't know why she was blushing, except for maybe their proximity or the fact his lips were centimetres from hers.

"Malfoy..." she whispered. "What are you-"

"Shut up," he growled, glaring at her before taking even himself by surprise by pressing his lips to hers, kissing her roughly and passionately.

Hermione gasped, shocked at his actions before being swept away by the raw power in the kiss and a small moan escaped her mouth as she kissed him back just as fiercely. Draco was stunned to feel her lips moving back against his, but not enough to consider breaking the kiss. His arms slipped to her waist and she tugged him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"H... H... Hermione..." Ron stumbled over her name, watching his friend snog their worst enemy. He looked over to Harry with wide eyes only to find him watching Hermione and Draco with an expression of sheer disbelief.

Both Draco and Hermione were oblivious to everything but each other and his fingers ran through her bushy hair, only to find it was quite soft. Her hands had already dishevelled his platinum locks and were now fisting in his shirt, creasing that up as well. Usually Draco would object to someone of her blood status even touching him, but he couldn't get enough of her. She just felt perfect against him.

Draco eventually broke away from her, panting softly for breath. "Wow..." he mumbled slightly and Hermione blushed furiously, letting go of him.

"I... umm..." Hermione's eyes flickered to where her friends had once stood, only to find them leaving and muttering between themselves. She looked back at Draco, who was still staring at her in awe.

Draco suddenly snapped back into reality, realising how potentially dangerous the situation was and he stepped back from her quickly. "Granger..." he started but Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"Look, Malfoy, can we just forget this happened?" She asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes," he said, quickly. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek shyly.

"Goodbye, you arrogant git," she said with a smirk before walking off to find Harry and Ron.

Draco watched her go, knowing he'd never be able to forget that kiss with her and that seemed to crushed his heart a little that she could so easily.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I was watching the movie and I just thought it would be an awesome moment for them to kiss :) **

**Review?**

**~Rhiannon**

**P.S. Could you please like the facebook page "No, ma'am, he's just fainted." It's username is /NevilleJustFainted**


End file.
